Ban
Banning or ban is the main punishment in Club Penguin for breaking the rules. When a penguin does an offensive crime, like hacking or swearing, the banned ID appears at the user. The time of a ban ranges from twenty-four hours to permanent (termination). When a player with an inappropriate or suggestive name is banned, they are given a new name consisting of numbers matching their penguin ID (e.g. "P12845434"). If a player wants to create a new penguin on the same email address, and if they made a penguin that is banned on that same email address, it will not let them create a new penguin until the other penguin's ban is over (it is impossible if that penguin has been banned forever, unless the player has another email). Ban Times badge and has an 'Okay' button that redirects the player to the homepage.]] *'Warning (Kick):' Attempting a fixed cheat or saying something that an online Moderator does not like. Although uncommon, this will sometimes happen on busier servers. *'24 Hours:' If players say an inappropriate word. *'72 Hours:' If players are cheating. *'Forever (Terminated):' For serious occasions, or if banned four or more times previously. Reporting Players can help in the banning of rule breakers by reporting them to the Moderators, but if the player suspected has not broken the rules, they will not be punished. If this was used on purpose, the player who falsely reported someone can also be banned in very rare instances when a Moderator sees them report an innocent penguin for fun. If you accidentally reported a penguin for the wrong reason, you can contact Club Penguin to make sure you don't get banned. To learn more about bans, terminations, and reporting, see the Terms Of Use and The Club Penguin Rules. It sometimes doesn't work. Trivia *Whenever penguins try to log onto Moderator accounts in YouTube videos they are usually seen as banned forever, however, this does not mean that penguins have banned them. Whenever a moderator logs off of Club Penguin, he/she must ban his or her account to prevent penguins from hacking into it, and when the Moderators log on again, they will unban their accounts. *Many users who are banned forever have called or emailed Club Penguin and asked them to un-ban their penguin. Back then, this process was found to be successful and made many users happy. However, since Club Penguin now requires a parent to call their support hotline, it is rare that an account gets un-banned, as kids are usually not too happy about informing their parents of their account being terminated. *At the Music Jam 2011, you may be surprised to see that the One Man Band Body Item is in the Neck Item folder. If you try to put it on, you will be banned for 72 hours for saying: "Hacking Neck Layer." If you email CP Support about the bug they will un-ban you and give you 5,000 Coins as compensation for an unfair ban. Category:Misc. Category:Interface Category:Club Penguin Category:Article